


An Interesting Day at the Beach

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Development, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Embrace, F/M, Hopeful, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Water, beach, nuzzle, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: He was told- Don't take her to the water. Don't let her near the ocean. Water and Iron are a bad mix. Everybody but Iron Maiden told All Might that. So on an overnight assignment All Might choose one to listen; but did everyone else have a point?
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Interesting Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Grizel went through a lot to become Iron Maiden; but one thing I have been annoyed that I haven't worked in more is what her master is actually like. I'm finally get some hints in on here. There is reason old Devil's Dock feels like a crime town and why people like Grizel are rare in it. I also wanted to start showing the difference between how All Might and Vampi treat Grizel.

All Might thought it could be a great trip! Some time away from Devil’s Dock so the two could enjoy a little private-ish time. Vampi, for some reason, tells All Might it is a bad idea. She usually loves the idea of All Might spending some private time with Iron Maiden. But it is an over night trip, after a business meeting, and he wants to do something different with Grizel. She mentioned in the bathroom that all things with water were new to her. He does not know why playing on the beach is so unique but he wants to take her in the water more this time. Are the only thoughts playing in his head as she sleeps on his shoulder during the train-ride. 

All Might is hoping to keep the positive feeling going. She is finally talking to him and leaning on him. All things he wants to encourage, even if they can not spend the beginning of the trip together. Iron Maiden is free to look around the area as he finishes his assignment. They agree to meet at the beach afterwards.

Iron Maiden is understandable at the beach first and even manages to set up an umbrella with towels. All Might hurries to the station, already in his suit. He chuckles to himself as he notices what she is wearing. He still is not used to the fully bodysuit she wears but she is here and willing; that matters the most to him as he wraps her in his arms for a greeting. 

They go in and out a little; crashing each other around, splashing what most would consider giant waves, and laughing about it together. They are the only two on the beach, which is the perfect excuse to do things they normally could not. Watching her move in the water is wonderful; her hair dances around on the surface, the light plays with her to highlight each curve, and a soft little smile is on her lips. They are getting to share so many new things today.

‘It is nice to get to see her out like this,’ All Might thinks as the pair wades out a little more. For some reason Iron Maiden does not run out and dive into the water like some people do. All Might does not mind or even really think about it. They are still close to each other when they make it out to water about as deep as her chest. That is when her smile starts feeling more force and she is holding her arms a little higher. He makes his way closer, she turns towards him but the sand gives way under her as she begins to fall. 

Iron Maiden catches All Might’s arm on the way under the water. Her sheer body weight and the soft sand cause his feet to give way too. After the water hits him in the face All Might wraps what he feels is Iron Maiden in a tight grip as they hit the bottom. There is a lot of motion beneath him. Water moving a lot, maybe her hair is moving around and what is probably her legs are kicking. He is tempted to open his eyes but does not want to do that in sea water. 

When she squeezes his arm All Might pulls them both above the water line. He thinks he heard gasps for air but they quickly become chirps, hicks, and a pitched squeal. She squeezes him again but this time almost felt as though she is clawing into him which causes him to turn to her. Her eyes are transfixed on something; something he can not see. Her other hand claws at her chin and neck as her eyes continues to shrink. She gurgles. 

All Might leaps to the shore. He places her on the towel and moves next to her, “Grizel.” He begins drying her face as he holds her up. He let her lay out however she wants. Her breathing is still to fast, even if it does not sound like it had any water in her. He begins drying her and tries to keep talking steadily. 

It feels like it is taking forever to All Might but Grizel is finally beginning to see what is actually in front of her. Grizel looks up to the see a skyline she does not remember. ‘I’m on my back?’ Grizel wonders. ‘Something’s wrong,’ Grizel realizes as she feels her breathing going too fast, her fingers are tingling, and she has trouble feeling her legs. Something familiar finally catches her attention. ‘All Might?’ Grizel thinks as she turns toward the sound. A forced grin is on his face, not the normal smile, and his eyebrows furrowed. She realizes a hand is bracing her neck and something else is patting down her body. Her hand finds the one he is using to dry her. It stops moving at the touch. “Hey,” slips softly out of her mouth with a little grin. 

“Hey,” All Might replies with a little chuckle. He gives her a moment but when she tries to sit up he moves in close. “Don’t rush,” he suggests. “Here,” he says as he wraps her in the towel. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, “Thank you.”

All Might releases the breath he did not even realize he is holding. His arms wraps around her. “You’re welcome,” he answers as he curls around her. After he is ready he backs away just enough to let her rest against him. She curls up as he slips her between his legs. 

They were not sure how long they sat together. They do not care either but eventually Grizel sits up. “Yeah. You are too comfy. I’m going to fall asleep if I sit any longer,” she tries to playful tease as she stretches. 

All Might did not even notice his hands going out as braces as she sits up. “That wouldn’t be so bad,” he gently encourages. 

Grizel stands up. “Maybe. But how about a walk instead,” she offers as she holds out her hand. 

All Might could not resist the smirk as he takes her hand. He likes the idea of walking hand in hand on the beach more than he would let on but right now it is just nice to see her being playful again. ‘Sometimes I forget how you are,’ All Might thinks as they begin walking together. Her hand in his makes it so easy to stay close. They are not as energetic as they were when the day began but there is something warm, almost comfortable, about how it feels now. Before he realizes it she wraps her other arm around his and her feet are back in the water. His hand squeezes her hand as his arm pulls her closer to his body. 

Grizel snickers as she drapes her hair over his shoulder. “You know I wasn’t always like that around water,” she begins. All Might stop walking. “When I was little I was really curious about it. I mean who wouldn’t be? It is beautiful, huge, everywhere and people seem to have so much fun in it,” Grizel almost giggles as though she was recalling something. She plays with the hair near her face as her eyes drift downward, “But father was always panicked by water, especially after my change. I guess weighing tons caused to him to think of nothing but drowning, even to the point that I don’t think he ever learned how to swim or will get into anything larger than a bathtub.” Grizel feels All Might’s hand tighten. Grizel’s eyebrows move; she knew he would not like what is coming. “Than master began ‘training’ me,” before she could even finish the sentence he brings his hand with her’s in it up to his chest as his other hand found her hip. He had seen the master’s way of ‘disciplinary action and corrective behavior’; All Might is sure the history on her bones is not the only scars she bears. “To stay under water and hold my breath successfully,” Grizel continues as she leans on All Might. She can hear his teeth beginning to grind. “It turns out my family has a history with water. He told me later on that my grandmother died in the Dock’s because she overused her quick and collapsed into the water,” Grizel finishes. Before she could move again All Might let go of her hand to place it on her shoulder, the other swoops under her knees, and her new view was up close and personal with All Might’s face. “All Might!” she almost scolds. 

He is not smiling though. Any joy he had is gone. From his brows to his shoulder; pain dripping from them. His grip is not even that tight, it is as though he lost his strength. ‘Vampi was right. This was a bad idea,’ he thinks to himself.

“Hey,” Grizel interrupts his thoughts softly. Her hand begins caressing his cheek. Her fingers gently touch his lips for a moment causing him to grin a little. She touches her forehead to his as she pulls herself closer. “That’s a little better,” she says as she nuzzles him. She rests her head on his shoulder, “Try not to be too upset.”

“But Grizel!” All Might begins. He is cut off when a playful kiss is pressed on his cheek. He grins at her smirk as she returns to his shoulder. “Ok that was nice but the rest of that really sucks,” he confesses. 

“I know,” Grizel agrees. 

All Might bounces her in his arms bringing her a bit closer to his face. “It really does,” he repeats. 

“I know but please don’t be upset about it for long,” Grizel asks as she begins stroking his hairline. 

“Huh?”

“I know I get jumpy about it and scare easier than I like but I want to keep exploring things with someone who actually cares for me,” she begins as her hand comes onto his cheek. “I want to have new experiences with someone I trust,” Grizel finishes before kissing his cheek again and nuzzling into his neck. 

That is the key word, trust. He has been trying to earn it since the first time they actually talked to each other and that quest never stops. His nose nuzzles into her hair as he kisses what he could find, barely containing his smile. “All right. But hold onto me,” he agrees as he lowers her feet back into the water. 

Grizel cheers as she pulls him into the water with her enough that his feet get covered too. He snickers as he lifts up his arm just enough to lift her off the ground. She responses by using her hair to splash some water on him. He playfully pouts before kicking a little water at her, himself. She smiles as she began using his arm as a brace to swing on for better kicks. He smiles as he cheers her to kick harder while bracing his arm. Finally she smirks before putting her feet down and pulling on his arm again. This time she pulls enough to get him off his feet just before she begins spinning in place. “Stiffen up!” she shouts as she picks up speed. She spins fast enough that water only splashes a bit as it make a little funnel around her feet, All Might’s feet though make impressive waves cutting through the water. He is laughing by the time she finally sets him down in the water. He pulls her on top of him as they both catch their breath. 

The water barely traces up All Might’s legs enough to round his butt. Grizel is resting between his legs with her head on his chest. All Might smiles at the sight as the water plays with both their legs. He begins stroking the hair around her face. Her hair pulls around him to support his back and sit on the drier sand. 

“That was fun,” Grizel says as her hand comes up to rest closer to her. 

“Yeah,” All Might just agrees, not noticing that all the stress he had before seems to be gone. 

“Thank you for bringing me here. I’ve really enjoyed it,” Grizel says in such a warm tone, so much some might think she was given a breathtaking gift. She nuzzles into All Might the same way she does after a long day. 

Now All Might can feel his face heating up. Her warmth definitely sparks something in his heart, even causing him to have trouble forming a word. He feels her breathing against his chest, her hair rubbing his side and back gently, and even the pressure of how gently she feels lying on him. ‘Ok, this was the right thing to do,’ he reassures himself. He wraps his hand around her hand and begins rubbing it. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. I’m not done spoiling you yet,” he teases as he one armed hugs her. 

“All Might,” Grizel slightly protests as she smashs her face into his chest. 

It only causes his smile to grow as he hugs her tighter. “Yes! We have dinner plans shortly at a restaurant I think you will like and I found us a lovely place to stay here,” he explains. 

Grizel shot up. “Can we walk back here after dinner? I want to see the moonlight on the water,” she requests.

“Sure!” All Might happily agrees. “That sounds like a wonderful after dinner plan.”  
Grizel’s shoulders curl in excitement as she tries to hide a small sound by nuzzling back into his chest. All Might chuckles at the large of joy she was expressing, something only a few months ago he would never have realized. He rubs her hand and held her a little tighter. ‘This really is a good trip,’ he thinks as he feels her squeeze his hand back.


End file.
